Merida is Wet
One evening, it was raining outside the Conelly residence and thunder crashed every twenty five seconds. Terrence Foster and Darla Dimple were supposed to be getting Merida from Wreck-it Ralph's house as a favor from King Fergus, but were distracted because Darla had been playing video games and Terrence had been eating junk food. "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! I'm gonna get you!" said Darla as she pressed the buttons. "Jump the mushroom." said Terrence as he ate a squirt of chocolate syrup. "I'll jump the mushroom when it's mushroom jumping time!" said Darla with a glare. She went back to her game and Terrence ate another squirt of chocolate syrup. Suddenly, the front door opened and thunder crashed loudly. Merida slammed the door hard and glared at Terrence and Darla. "Hello!?" She angrily stomped toward them, but they did not notice her. "HELLO!?!?" she shouted again. Terrence noticed her this time. "Oh, yeah. This is for you." said Terrence, giving her an umbrella that they were also supposed to give her earlier and returned to a twenty pound bag of potato chips. The front door opened again. "Hi." said Fergus, as he came into the house. Thunder crashed outside again. He noticed Merida, dripping and wet as he gasped in shock. "You okay?" "I'm wet." said Merida, shivering with angry tears. Fergus gasped in shock. "Don't say anything. Leave everything to me. I'll take care of it. Trust me." He moved madly towards Terrence and Darla, who did not notice him. "Terrence! Darla!" he shouted. Terrence and Darla did not listen. He started by taking the bag of chips from Terrence. "Hey!" said Terrence as he took it. He picked up the remote and switched off the television. Darla gasped in shock. "What up with that!?" Fergus gave them a stern look. "One thing. I specifically told you to do one thing for me. Look at Merida." Merida nodded glumly. "She's wet." said Darla. Fergus rolled his eyes in disapproval. "Everyone can see I'm wet, you little brat!" said Merida. "Shh!" Fergus shooshed her. He looked back at Terrence and Darla. "You were apparently too busy to get her from Ralph's house, but were NOT too busy to play video games all day..." "Darla..." Terrence started, scowling at Darla. "...or sit around, smuggling twenty pounds of junk food." Fergus finished. "Terrence!" Darla snapped, glaring at Terrence. "I keep telling you they are bad people!" said Merida. "Well," said Fergus, looking even more stern. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Terrence grunted. "Actually, yes. All these video games we play and all this junk food we eat can't be good for our health." "We should go outside more often." said Darla. "Both of you, go upstairs. You're grounded tonight." "But it's Saturday night." said Terrence. "I'm supposed to be hunting for food to bring home." "You're as evil as Mor'du!" shouted Darla angrily. "Both of you apologize to Merida and go upstairs." said Fergus sternly. Terrence and Darla had no choice. Before they passed Merida, they stopped. "Sorry." said Terrence. "I'm sorry." said Darla. Merida said nothing. She shook her head haphazardly, spraying water from the rain at them. Terrence and Darla proceeded to their rooms in shame. "Merida, Merida," said Fergus. "Sorry you had to see that. It's going to be all right. I'll have you out of these wet clothes in no time." Merida nodded as he took her to have a change of clothes. Category:X Is Wet